More and more applications are deployed into virtual machines (VMs), many of which consume network and security services (e.g., firewall, access control lists (ACLs), quality of service (Qos), etc.). In virtualized networks, virtualized systems may further virtualize other systems, increasing complexity and depth in a system creating a layer of virtual interfaces behind virtual interfaces. For example, Linux containers running on a VM may create several interfaces share a single interface of the VM (also referred to as a container VM). The container interfaces that share a single interface of the container VM may make it difficult to provide a ubiquitous network virtualization platform that provides network and security services for non-container VMs as well as for containers that are executing within a container VM in the system.